<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels by kimpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699199">Feels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato'>kimpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekho's sexy dance, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With titles like these, who needs summaries?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nu'fics x The Parallel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhos_sassy_ass/gifts">baekhos_sassy_ass</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For helping promote my Nu'fics drabble pick (I know you said you don't need a bribe so I decided to gift you a story instead).</p><p>*** </p><p>Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest<br/>Category: Roommates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, Dongho-ya, you have to help me."</p><p>Dongho stared blankly at his roommate, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. In front of him, Minhyun pleaded, desperation all over his face.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Why can't you just play the piano or something? You had lessons recently, right?"</p><p>Minhyun flinched. "I haven't been practicing," he grinned guiltily. "Besides, a dance should be easier to do, right?"</p><p>Dongho didn't understand the logic behind Minhyun's reasoning. For him, singing a song or playing the piano for a Christmas showcase was definitely less nerve-wracking than performing a seductive dance in front of the whole student assembly.</p><p>"Who are you trying to impress?" he asked, suspicious, even as he already guessed it was someone with stars in their eyes.</p><p>Minhyun's ears turned bright red. He quickly looked away and started fiddling with Dongho's music player. </p><p>Dongho snorted. "You're so easy to read." He sighed. "Any song in mind?"</p><p>Minhyun turned back to him, eyes sparkling. “I was hoping you’d let me use one of your original compositions.”</p><p>“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>Minhyun flashed him with his best puppy (or fox-like?) eyes. “You used it before and it worked, right? I mean, you’re no longer single now, right? Right?”</p><p>It was Dongho’s turn to flush beet red. Sure, “Feels” was the reason he was dating exclusively right now, but it didn’t mean he wanted to be reminded of what he did in the middle of their uni's quad six months ago.</p><p>Or how embarrassing the whole ordeal was.</p><p>“Please, Dongho-ya,” Minhyun continued to plead. “I’ll treat you to samgyeopsal after this.”</p><p>“Stop trying to bribe me with food.”</p><p>“It’s the only one that’s worked before!”</p><p>“. . .”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Dongho sighed in resignation. “I’ll teach you the steps once and then we’ll never speak of this again, okay?”</p><p>“Yes!” Minhyun beamed and clapped his hands. </p><p>“Now sit down and don’t say anything,” Dongho instructed, already regretting his decision.</p><p>Minhyun rushed to his bed and sat like a model grade school student, as Dongho grabbed his music player and started searching for the song. He was just about to press Play when Minhyun’s hand shot up, as if waiting for permission to speak.</p><p>“What?” Dongho asked warily.</p><p>“May I take a video?” Minhyun asked, phone on the ready. </p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“But I need it when I’m rehearsing!”</p><p>Dongho winced. Minhyun had a point. It was either he let his friend record him dancing, or he’d have to repeat the dance several more times until Minhyun memorized its steps (not that it was very complicated to begin with).</p><p>“Okay, but don’t you dare share it with anyone.”</p><p>“Scout’s honor!”</p><p>Dongho muttered something incoherent as he finally started the song, unbuttoning his shirt to stay faithful to its original choreo. He stood from his bed, body instinctively following the song’s beat. His hips swayed and his shoulders moved, as Minhyun quietly recorded the whole thing. As he shed his shirt halfway through the song, he cringed when he saw how serious Minhyun was in trying to learn the steps.</p><p><em> “I think this feels good right now . . .” </em>he sang, trying his best to picture his boo’s face in his mind, and not his gaping roommate.</p><p>The song finished without issue (thank God), and Minhyun even clapped and cheered in appreciation. Dongho sighed in defeat as he flopped down the bed beside his friend.</p><p>“Lemme try it!” Minhyun exclaimed, suddenly jumping up.</p><p>Dongho shut his eyes and rested the back of his head against a pillow, blindly reaching for his music player. With the worst over, he figured there was nothing wrong with humoring Minhyun and letting him try out the choreo there and then, right?</p><p>“Ready when you are,” Minhyun chirped, just before Dongho pressed Play.</p><p>Minhyun lifts both arms to the side, gently swaying his hips the way Dongho had demonstrated. He bobbed his head, keeping to the beat of the music, and slowly started turning . . .</p><p>. . . and wiggling his butt.</p><p>Like a grandpa.</p><p>Dongho’s finger instinctively pressed PAUSE before he could stop himself. Minhyun, who was just starting to get his groove, opened his eyes and swiveled his head to Dongho, brow scrunched in confusion.</p><p>Dongho stood from the bed and slowly approached Minhyun, dead eyes and the most pained smile affixed on his handsome face. </p><p>"Minhyun-ah." </p><p>Voice strained, he gripped Minhyun's shoulder, the way only one who had just been mentally scarred for life would. </p><p>"Go practice the piano."</p><p> </p><p>###</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience, manager-nim A!</p><p>Visit <a href="https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/">KP's Corner</a> for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>